Stardust Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: When a dark kingdom, Wanderland, is attacked the princess escapes with her protecter. She must gather the other Pretty Cures before it is too late! This group of Pretty Cure are born on the dark side of life. But everyone must come to know, life isn't all good and happy. There is always a dark side…
1. Chapter 1

**Nanami: HANGAI MIN'NASAN! This is my new fanfiction! Yay! So I just want you to remember seishins, life isn't alway happy. There are always bad things. But you just have to focus on the good, not the bad. Also, I know there are people out there who feel suicidal, and remember. It's never the answer. Don't say I don't understand. I do. I used to cut and stuff, because there were some really mean people. But when my friend found out she told me to stop. She begged me to stop. So I did. Now, the reason I want address that is because I just wanted to get that cleared, cause I'm probably gonna need to say that at some point. And just because some characters say fuck happy endings don't listen to them. They're idiots.**

**Minene: HEY! I HEARD THAT!**

**Nanami: Heh-heh! One more thing!**

**This Is For You Lumanic! Love Ya!**

**~Normal POV~  
-In Wanderland-**  
A princess with dark purple hair ran through the hallways of the castle with a little black and white fox following her. A few tears feel from her red and purple eyes. Blood dripped from her forehead, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She held up her light purple dress as she ran, reviling her dark pink and black stripped socks. She spotted a woman with dark violet pink hair and curled little ears on the top of her head (like Pop's from Smile Pretty Cure). She wore a red and dark pink dress. Her short hair was a mess, and her dark violet pink eye that was showing had tears falling.  
"Mother!" The princess shouted kneeling down next her young mother.  
"Minene… p-please escape." The queen said holding her daughter's hands.  
"No! Mother! Not without you! We already lost father! I don't want to lose you too!" Minene said crying into her mother's shoulder.  
"Tomoe, please take Minene to earth. Please protect her." The queen said. Then the little fox turned into a human, with white silky hair and purple eyes. He had white fox ears on his head, and he had pale white skin.  
"Hai, Queen Lumanic." Tomoe said pick up Minene and putting her over his shoulder.  
"No! Tomoe! Put me down bastard! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! I need to save mother! Put me down you fucking bastard! Put me down c*nt!" Minene shouted pounding his back has he ran away. She continued shout and cuss at him to put her down.  
"Minene. We're here. Paris, France." Tomoe said putting Minene down and turning back into his mascot form.  
"This is… Earth?" Minene asked looking down at a beautiful meadow after wiping the blood off her forehead again. "I hate it. It's all flowery. I am a princess of darkness, not fucking rainbows!" Minene shouted a black fire blazing around her as she shouted angrily. She huffed and lifted up her dress, showing a array of grenades strapped to her thigh. She pulled out out, and threw it at the meadow.  
"Minene!" Tomoe shouted, but it was to late. The meadow below them exploded.  
"Ah. Much better!" Minene said smiling evilly at the destroyed meadow below her. Then there were the sound of sirens.  
"Tomoe. What is that sound?" Minene asked frozen.  
"That's the cops Minene." Tomoe said.  
"Let's go some where else." Minene said, and Tomoe grabbed her and they teleported to Japan…

"What the hell have we gotten. ourselves into?" Minene asked seeing a huge monster.  
"I'm not even sure. Ah! It must a creature of light and darkness! They know we're on Earth now!" Tomoe said.  
"Alright. I guess it's time." Minene said putting Tomoe down. She pulled her hair out of the two high ponytails. "Listen here. I'm going to destroy you, and get my kingdom back." Minene said flipping her bangs up so they went to the sides like they naturally would. She pulled out a necklace out from her top.  
"Pretty Cure! Escape Charm!" Minene shouted. Then the necklace was put on her chest as she glowed a dark pink. Her hair grew longer and turned a dark pink. Her eyes turned a dark purple. She wore a black outfit, with a bit of dark purple and dark pink on it. Then she did her final pose and said her introduction:  
"Your Future Grabbed By Your Own Hands! Cure Fate!"  
The monster swung at Fate, as she dodged it. She then threw a exploding ball of power at the monster, and it was it to the ground.  
"Ha! Not to tough now are we?" Fate laughed. She then got serious and put all her powers together, ready to attack.  
"Pretty Cure! Bad End Escape!"  
Then the monster was purified and went back to it's original form. Fate de-transformed, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed in annoyance.  
"I really gotta get a break." She said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Well, why don't we just get a apartment or something?" Tomoe asked.  
"Yeah, but where the hell are we gonna find a fucking apartment that quickly?!" Minene shouted pissed.  
"I don't know!" Tomoe replied. So the two stood there thinking for a bit.  
"Ugh. How about we just go find a abandoned apartment! There problem solved!" Minene said walking off. Tomoe ran after her.  
"How are we gonna do that?" Tomoe asked. Minene ignored him, and jumped on a fire escape and climbed up into a dusty window. "Minene! Minene!" Tomoe shouted. No answer. He climbed up into the dusty old window, and found Minene asleep on a dusty couch.  
"Minene!" Tomoe shouted again. She was fast asleep. He let her sleep, and locked the windows and door. He shut the shades, and curled up next to Minene.  
Little did Minene know, what else was to come… would be a long time of fighting. Little did all of the other Cures know… is that there is darkness rising. Willing to put up a fight for freedom. Will they ever find out about this secret dark Pretty Cure team forming, right under their noses? What other secrets are yet to come? Find out in more of…  
The Secrets Among The Light! Stardust Pretty Cure!

**-  
Nanami: I hope you all liked it! And yes. Minene is based off Minene Uryuu from Miari Nikki… MY FAVEORITE CHARACTER ON MY SECOND FAVORITE ANIME! And you'll meet the other two characters on the cover in the next chapter! ;) and also, after the 2nd chapter there will be a All Stars! It'll be with… DokiDoki Pretty Cure! Yay! And yes, this is for my dear Lumanic! And the wonderful land of Wanderland! Hehe! Ok well, I hope you liked this! Please review, favorite, and follow!  
See you later my seishins! I'm gonna go play some RPG games!**


	2. The Black Cats Of Halloween

**Nanami: YAY! Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it! You will meet the two other members of this team! Yes one is a boy.  
Yuuma: I AM NOT A CURE! I'm guy! I'm just… uh…  
Miriamu: The first male Cure?  
Yuuma: Ye- NO! NO!  
Nanami: He just can't except the fact! Anyways to the story!**

~Normal POV~  
It was October 31st. Halloween. This would normally be a fun time of year, but for this town… it wasn't any fun. The only people trick or treating would be the Will'O Wisps as the people call them. Let's see what they're up to…  
"YUUMA! Where are the extra large sacks?!" A girl with long blonde hair shouted harshly at her twin.  
"I dunno! Where the hell did you put?" He replied rather harshly, which was a mistake. The long haired blonde puled out a box of matches and lit one holding it close to her brother's throat.  
"What was that, Yuuma?" She asked threateningly.  
"N-Nothing! I-I think we lost them in our last run from the cops!" Yuuma quickly replied.  
"Shit. Now what are we gonna do?" Miriamu asked blowing out the match.  
"Sa. We can probab-"  
"Found some!" Miriamu shouted pulling a few out of a crate.  
"Ok. That'll work too." Yuuma said with a sweat drop. Miriamu tossed one to Yuuma. "So where we doing this time?" Yuuma asked.  
"I was thinking… gruesome trick and treat this time!" Miriamu exclaimed.  
"Ah, a murder! I like it! How about fire?" Yuuma suggested.  
"Yes!" Miriamu exclaimed happily.  
"Well let's get ready! Once night hits… we can get started!" Yuuma said.  
"Yes! We just have to wait a hour or so!" Miriamu said pulling out a fresh box of matches and putting them in her pocket.

**-With Minene and Tomoe-**  
"Ah, hell with it." Minene said kicking a stone as she walked along the sidewalk, hiding her face with her hoodie. "How we even gonna save the Kingdom if we can't even go back!" Minene practically shouted.  
"We just gotta wait a bit." Tomoe said.  
"I hate waiting." Minene said flatly, shooting him a glare. Tomoe let out a sigh. Then Minene smelled something… like smoke. The smell creeped up her nose and she inhaled the terrible air. She covered her mouth and coughed. "Ah, it smells like something's burning!" Minene shouted through her hand.  
"Minene! Up ahead!" Tomoe shouted and turned into his mascot form jumping onto Minene's shoulder. Up ahead was a neighborhood on fire.  
"Let's go!" Minene shouted. She ran towards the fire, covering her mouth with her hand. The smoke made her eyes water. She came up to a brick wall. Minene heard sirens near by. She noticed something on the brick wall. Two small figures… like two kids. One looked hurt. They had full sacks slung over their shoulders. The two figures were hugging each other. Minene couldn't stand the sight… she had to do something. Even a princess of darkness has some good in her heart.

**-Miriamu and Yuuma's side of the story-**  
"Just over this wall and-" Yuuma got cut off by his sister.  
"Agh! M-My ankle!" Miriamu shouted as she was stopped on the top of the brick wall, holding her ankle.  
"Miri!" Yuuma shouted jumping back onto the top of the brick wall next to Miriamu. They heard sirens coming closer.  
"N-no. Go on without me." Miriamu said. Yuuma hugged her tightly.  
"No. I'm not leaving you." Yuuma said. Tears began to form in Miriamu's eyes.  
"Hey! You two up there! Come down with your hands up!" They heard the police shout from the ground. Then there was a explosion.  
"Come! Let's go!" Minene shouted as she put a grenade away in her pocket.  
"Huh?! Who are you?!" Yuuma asked.  
"No time for names, let's go!" Minene shouted as she was about to hop off the wall.  
"B-But my ankle!" Miriamu said.  
"God dammit, I'll carry you! So turn into a damn cat already!" Minene shouted. Miriamu did as she was told, and she turned into a black cat. Minene picked her up, and tucked her in her hoodie. "Let's run!" Minene shouted. Yuuma followed her through the streets into a quiet alley way. They stopped and caught their breath.  
"How'd you know *pant pant* about us being cats?" Yuuma asked as he sat down against the wall.  
"Nothing can fool this princess of darkness." Minene said unzipping her hoodie, letting Miriamu crawl out. Miriamu turned back into her human form.  
"Princess?" Miriamu asked.  
"Yeah." Minene said pulling some banages out of her pocket and unrolling a random length and cutting it with her sharp teeth. She put the roll away and tied the bandage around Miriamu's ankle.  
"You don't seem princess like." Miriamu said.  
"But she does look like one…" Yuuma whispered to himself.  
"Huh?" Minene asked.  
"N-Nothing!" Yuuma stuttered. Hearing what Yuuma had said Miriamu smirked and Yuuma glared at her with a light blush on his face.  
"Well, you kids think you'll be ok by yourselves?" Minene asked.  
"We're 14." Miriamu said.  
"Well, sorry. So you'll be ok?" Minene asked again.  
"Yea-"  
"Well… I'm not sure…" Yuuma cut Miriamu off. Then suddenly Minene sensed something and stood up quickly.  
"What is it?" Miriamu asked concerned. Minene gripped onto her pendant. Then a monster appeared out of thin air.  
"Ah! What the hell is that?!" Yuuma shouted.  
"Just stay back!" Minene shouted.  
"Pretty Cure! Escape Charm!" Minene shouted.  
"Yuuma! Take this!" Miriamu shouted tossing Yuuma a pendant similar to Minene's.  
"Huh? Where'd you-"  
"I found it! Let's use them!" Miriamu shouted.  
"Eh?! No! That's so girly!" Yuuma shouted.  
"JUST FUCKING DO IT!" Miriamu shouted.  
"Escape Charm!" Miriamu and Yuuma shouted in unison.  
"Your Future Grabbed By Your Own Hands! Cure Fate!"  
Then Miriamu and Yuuma said in unison, "The Black Cats Of The Night." "Cure Soul." "Soul Wanderer." Then the three all posed together.  
"The Secrets Among The Light! Stardust Pretty Cure!"  
"What the hell is going on?!" Miriamu asked.  
"Just defeat the damn thing!" Fate shouted kicking the monster into the wall.  
"Woah…" Yuuma said seeing Fate beat the monster up.  
"Yuuma! Let's do this!" Miriamu shouted.  
"Dark Flames!" Miriamu and Yuuma shouted setting the monster up in flames and it was defeated. Then they de-transformed.  
"Wow, not to bad for starters." Minene said. "Well, I'm going." Then Miriamu grabbed Minene's sleeve. She turned around she see Miriamu sitting on the ground crying.  
"Miri…" Yuuma trailed off.  
"Hey… what's wrong?" Minene asked getting down on her knees. Miriamu burst out into tears and hugged Minene. Soon Yuuma was crying in Minene's arms too.  
"I don't wanna be alone." Miriamu said.  
"Me neither." Yuuma said.  
"Hey… you can live with me. How bout it?" Minene said. Miriamu and Yuuma smiled.  
"Ok." Miriamu replied wiping her tears.  
"Oh, and this is Tomoe." Minene said introducing the little creature that's been quietly sitting on her shoulder the whole time.  
"Ok…" Miriamu said. Then they all went back to the apartment they were hiding in.

* * *

**Nanami: You like. Ok. Good. Well if you didn't know this takes place when all the Cures are 16. So in the next chapter… get ready… it's… DokiDoki and Stardust All Stars! Hehe! I had a dream where they were- Opps! Don't wanna spoil it! Well, I'm sure you'll like it! And I'm throwing some Ira x Rikka, Raquel x Aguri, and Jun x Mana in there! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF OK! Don't tell Rikka but I wrote a side story about her and Ira having sex. :) very descriptive! Hehehe! Ok well, bye bye!**


End file.
